The New Arrival
by striker86
Summary: Masamune is lost in the forest with his beyblade, when he finds a new blader. Check out Masamune and the blader's adventures. Please read.
1. Meeting Dony

**Hello everyone. I have written this story, please it and review.**

 **The New Arrival**

Masamune was lost in the forest with striker.

He was very scared. Suddenly a little kid named Dony appeared from the bushes and asked Masamune for a bey battle. Masamune said **"I don't battle little kids."** and started finding his way out. Dony said that **"If you're strong then battle me."** Masamune started to get angry. He took out his bey ray striker and said **"Kid you're battling a champion so give it your all."** They both introduced their beys to each other. Dony told his beys name and it was Flint Scanro. They both battled and Striker hit Scanro very hard and many times but Scanro didn't have a scratch on him. Masamune found out that Scanro is a defense bey so he started to hit it from above. Dony was just smiling and doing nothing else. Suddenly striker started to get weak. Then Dony said **"Scanro special move Bursting Flame"**. Scanro hit striker very hard with flame and striker got beaten. Masamune couldn't believe his eyes and said **"I lost now but I'll train harder with Gingka and get stronger. Then I'll battle with you again and beat you."** Dony smiled and went back into the bushes. Masamune saw in the bushes and Dony wasn't there. He found his way back and went back to his city.

 **Do you like it? Please review.**

 **I will also update another chapter.**


	2. Gingka's battle

**Chapter 2:**

" **Gingka I met a kid named Dony. He was so strong. He even beat me the number 1 blader."** Masamune told Gingka. **"Who said you are the number 1 blader?"** Gingka started to laugh.

" **I am the number 1 blader Gingka."** Masamune cried punching in the air. **"Kid."** Gingka said.

" **Let's go and find Dony."** Masamune said and left with Gingka into the forest. There they found Dony practicing with his Beyblade. **"Hey kid, I'm back."**

" **Oh I see you brought… Woah!"** Dony said. **"Gingka Hagane? I'm a big fan of you Gingka. Will you please battle me?"** Dony asked and launched his bey .

" **You know Gingka and you don't know me?"** Masamune asked angrily.

" **Who doesn't know Gingka Hagane? And who knows you striker freak."** Dony said.

Gingka battled with Dony and lost in a second. **"Gingka I don't know you would lose in a second I guess Masamune is stronger than you and people don't know."** Dony said.

" **What the? How dare you say that kid?"** Gingka cried. **"My Beyblade slipped."** Said Gingka.

" **No you're just jealous because Masamune could battle me longer than you."** Dony said.

" **Okay then lets battle again then you'll know that my bey only slipped."** Said Gingka.

" **Okay then let's do it."** said Dony.

Please review everyone. Read and review.


	3. Making friends with Dony

Chapter #3

 **Making friends with Dony**

Gingka and Dony prepared their beys. **"Get ready to get beaten you pipsqueak."** Said Gingka. **"Let's see who'll win Mr. Bey slipped."** Says Dony.

" **I'll be the DJ."** Masamune says. **"Three Two One let it rip"** they say and launch their beys.

They both battle very hard. Pegasus uses his special move star blast attack and Scanro dodges it. Pegasus tries his special move once again but Scanro dodges it again. Gingka becomes angry and tells Pegasus to move to the corner of the stadium. Scanro comes to his full speed to hit Pegasus sending it flying in the sky. Pegasus uses his star blast attack in midair and Scanro uses its bursting flame. Both beys use their special moves and collide. Smoke fills the stadium and when the smoke clears it appears to be a tie.

" **What the? It's a tie. No way."** Masamune says.

" **Wow you're strong."** Said Gingka to Dony. **"You too"** says Dony.

" **Gingka I know you have many friends so bring them over here so I can battle them and become strong."** Dony says.

" **Okay then first of all I will bring my rival Kyoya to you."** Says Gingka.

" **I wanna battle you again."** Says Masamune.

" **I don't battle weak kids like you."** Dony said.

" **I'll train very hard and beat you Dony and I'll become the number 1 blader."** Masamune says.

" **Okay then I'll bring everyone here to battle you. I will bring all my friends. Until next time Dony."** Gingka says.

 **Do you like it? Please read and review.**


	4. Meeting Kyoya

**Chapter #4**

Gingka goes back to his city and goes to sleep in his house. **"It has been a long day.** He says to his bey **. "Okay let's sleep Pegasus we have to train tomorrow and beat Dony.** Gingka says to Pegasus and goes to sleep.

Then the next day when he was going to Kyoya he saw Dony in the way on a tall tree spying on him. Gingka just ignores him because he thinks that Dony wants to know how he trains and all his tricks.

Then when he reaches to Kyoya he tells him everything about Dony and Kyoya gets pretty much impressed. **Okay then I'll go to him tomorrow and battle him. Until then you go to the others and tell them about the Dony Pony thing.** SaysKyoya.Okay then bye says Gingka. Gingka comes to Kyoya and Kyoya says **"now get out you idiot."** **"Okay then bye and don't forget coming"** Gingka says while opening the door and getting out.

After that Gingka goes to Tsubasa, Hyoma, Zeo, Masamune, Kenta and Benkei to tell everything.

The next day they all go in the forest and meet Dony. **"You lost to this little kid Gingka!"** Kyoya says. **"He's looking like a kid but he is a great blader."** Gingka says.

" **Okay then I will battle him first."** Kyoya says going near the stadium.

" **Oh so you're Kyoya the Tategami. Hey you are wearing new clothes. Where did you get them? You wore all those torn clothes throughout your life. How come you have new clothes now? What happened to the old ones?"** says Dony.

Kyoya gets very angry. **"Shut up you Dony Pony."**

" **Who do you call Dony Pony you long haired girl."** Dony says.

" **Why you little….."** Kyoya say.

" **Stop it and just battle."** Gingka says.

They both launch their beys and the battle begins….

 **Do you like it? Please review. The next chapter will be updated soon. Thank you for reading. And always remember Masamune is the best!**


	5. Benkei rules

**Chapter 5**

They both launch their beys and both of the beys collide and there is smoke all around the stadium. Masamune blew on the smoke and all of it cleared. They both hit each other very hard several times and both of them become very weak. They both use their special moves **"Leone lion Gail force wall"** Kyoya say and **"Scanero bursting flame"** Dony says. Both of the beys collide very hard and it's a tie!

" **Wow it's again a tie. It means that you and Gingka are equally strong."** Says Dony.

Hyoma comes to the stadium and says that **"now it's my turn."**

Hyoma and Dony launch their beys. Their beys collide with a loud bang and when the smoke clears Aries has been defeated.

" **Yes I win."** Dony says.

" **No way you're too strong."** Hyoma says.

" **Okay then I am next."** Zeo says coming towards the stadium.

" **You can do it Zeo. Make team dungeon proud."** Masamune says cheering Zeo up.

Finally they both launch their beys and flame comes out of Scanro and in the first hit Fox is defeated.

" **No way was I defeated in the first hit? What just happened?"** Zeo says falling to the ground.

Then Dony defeats everyone else except for Benkei, with the same trick of flame and everyone is so surprised.

Benkei keeps thinking about Dony's flaming trick and finally he finds out that he uses his special move in the first hit.

" **I will battle you again and defeat you."** Benkei says.

" **Okay then let's do it."** Dony says.

They both launch their beys and Dony quickly uses his special move without saying it and Bull dodges it quickly. Scanro becomes tired because it used its special move. Bull quickly uses his special move and Scanro is defeated by the great power of his special move.

Everyone is so shocked. **"We couldn't defeat him but Benkei did it."** Everyone says very shocked.

" **Kyoya buddy, I defeated him. Are you proud of me now?"** Benkei says.

" **Shut up. It was so easy to defeat him."** Kyoya says in a very rude voice.

" **Then why didn't you defeat him?"** Benkei says.

" **I was just playing with him. I didn't want to show him my true power."** Kyoya says.

After some more fighting Gingka asks Dony **"Why do you live in this forest Dony?"**

" **It's a long story."** Dony says.

" **Tell me."** Gingka says.

Everyone sits in a circle and Dony starts his story…..


	6. Dony's past

**Thank you for the reviews everyone.**

Chapter 6

" **5 years ago there was a huge village here with many people and I was one of them. But one day suddenly there came huge earthquake and everyone was surprised that what had happened. I went with many other people to see that what had happened and we saw a very EVIL bey with great POWER, which was destroying all the buildings. We all launched our beys and tried to stop him but we were very weak against him and were defeated easily. He captured many of the villagers and took them away with him."** Dony says in a very sad voice. " **But who was his blader and what was the name of the bey?"** Masamune asked Dony.

The blader's name is Ryuga and his bey is Meteor L-Drago. **"What Ryuga did it?"** Gingka says in a very shocked voice. **"And ever since I was determined to take revenge from him."** **"Okay then we will help you train and defeat Ryuga."** **"You really will?"** Dony says very excited. **"Yes we will."** Kenta says. **Okay then tomorrow we all come here and train and when the training will be finished we will all go to Ryuga and defeat him and take back all the villagers.** Gingka cried.

The next day they all came at that place for some training. They all trained very hard battle with each other and at the end they all got very tired. Kenta takes out the lunch and everyone starts eating. After that they all start their long journey.

* * *

 **Please read and review.**


	7. The journey starts

**I have added the OC by Kawaino Tenshi Kiki. Others will come in further chapters.**

Chapter 7

They go to meet Ryo and Hikaru to find the way to Ryuga's house. **"First you have to cross the evil mountain then the wooden bridge and then the volcano. It is not easy to cross these places so you should be very careful."** Hikaru said.

" **Okay. We can do it."** Dony says.

" **Yes we can."** Gingka says.

" **Let's go."** Benkei says.

" **Yes."** Masamune says.

" **Now shut up and let's go."** Kyoya says.

" **But first we have to get the items from Madoka."** Gingka said.

They all went to the bey pit to get the items for their journey.

" **You need all your beyblades and a rope for climbing the mountain."** Madoka said.

" **Thanks Madoka."** Gingka, Dony, Masamune, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Benkei and Hyoma said.

They all took a bus to the evil mountain and climbed it with the rope. They heard a girl screaming inside the mountain. She was stuck in a hole. Masamune came and picked her up.

" **What's your name?"** Masamune asked.

" **My name is Frieda. I was treasure hunting and I fell in the hole."** Frieda said.

" **Okay."** Masamune said.

They all went towards a maze which opened and a blader came.

 **Please read and review.**


	8. Crossing the evil mountain

Chapter 8

A blader came out with long shining yellow hair. **"I am Daniel the guardian of the evil mountain. If you want to get across then first go past me."** Said Daniel. Frieda looks at Daniel and her eyes are glowing with stars and sparkles. Masamune looks at Frieda's eyes and becomes jealous. **"I will battle you."** Masamune says. **"Okay."** Daniel says.

Masamune and Daniel battle very hard and Masamune defeats him easily. Frieda gets impressed by Masamune and his power. **"Wow Masamune you are so strong."** Frieda says. Daniel cries and goes inside. **"Dad Dad."** Daniel cries. Daniel's dad comes outside and says **"I am Ryuk the real guardian of the evil mountain. Daniel is just my son. The ones who will be defeated by me will not go ahead."** Ryuk says.

Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma, Zeo and Yu battle him and are defeated easily. Then Masamune comes and they all launch their beys. It is a very tough match and in the end Masamune defeats him.

Ryuk falls to the ground and says **"What no one has ever defeated me how did you defeat me?"**

" **Don't you know I'm the number one blader."** Masamune says.

" **Really?"** Ryuk says. **"No. he is just bluffing."** Gingka says.

" **Alo palo alakazam khol de mera darwaza warna main ho jaon ga badnam."** Ryuk says and a secret passage opens. Ryuk doesn't let the losers go. Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma, Zeo and Yu stand back and go to their homes and the others continue their journey.

Frieda and Masamune talk all the way to the wooden bridge. **"You are so strong Masamune. I am so impressed."** Frieda says.

" **Thank you."** Masamune says and blushes. **"Why are you blushing Masamune?"** Gingka says. **"I am not blushing."** Masamune says. **"I think he likes me."** Frieda says and laughs. **"Will you all shut up and walk quietly?"** Kyoya says.

They reach the wooden bridge.


	9. The wooden bridge

**I have added OC's:**

 **Daniel in chapter 8 by GinMado123**

 **Starlily by LoveWildFangFury**

 **Frieda by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki**

 **Madonna by Little A Granger**

Chapter 9

When they reach the wooden bridge they find out that it is very dangerous because it has broken parts and loose ropes. They walked along the bridge very slowly and hold the ropes so they don't fall. The bridge was looking like it was gonna fall so everyone got across carefully and Frieda didn't come because she is scared. **"I'm not coming guys I think I'm too cool for this bridge and it will be jealous of me and it will fall down so I'm not coming. You guys continue the journey without me."** Frieda says. **"Bye."** Masamune says and they all continue the journey to the volcano.

They go further and find a cave filled with darkness. They go in it with a torch and see that someone is sleeping at the end of the cave. Suddenly that guy wakes up and says **"Oh so someone's here after 80 million years. I am the guardian of the wooden bridge who has been sleeping for 60 million years because no one comes here. If you want to get across then get past me. My name is Starlily. Okay then who will battle first?"**

" **I will battle you."** Kyoya says. They both battle very hard and Kyoya loses. Then Gingka battles her and defeats her. **"Okay so. Mr. Kyaya will not go past me."** Starlily says. Starlily wears a mask and when she takes it off she becomes invisible. She comes to Masamune and punches him. Masamune thinks that Kyoya hit him because Kyoya was standing right next to him so they both get angry and start a fight. Tsubasa becomes the referee of the battle of Kyoya and Masamune without their beys. **"Okay then I will call this kabaddi bhai jaan."** Kyoya says.

Tsubasa blows a whistle and they both start. In the start Masamune quickly run to Kyoya and kicks him in the face and Kyoya tries to block it but he couldn't. Kyoya falls back and into the river. **"What have you done Masamune?"** Gingka says. **"Hey this river goes to the bey city. I've done a good thing. I gave him a quick ride or else he would have to take the rickshaw. He wasn't any use to us because he had lost."** Masamune says.

" **Okay then lets continue the journey."** Dony says.

" **Okay then I'll open the secret passage for you. It is a direct way going to the volcano."** Starlily says. **"Halla bol gali gali main chuha gol."** Starlily says but the door doesn't open. **"Oh I forgot that it is a song. I forgot it because I slept for 8 million years."** Starlily says.

" **Oh man how will we get through this door?"** Masamune says.

" **Let's try to find the song."** Gingka, Tsubasa and Dony said.

" **Beyblade Beyblade let it rip!**

 **Let's open this foolish door**

 **And get out of here**

 **So we can help Dony and go hang out with Frieda"**

Only Masamune says the Frieda part.

" **Beyblade Beyblade let it rip**

 **Let's find the way to the hot and spicy pringles packet**

 **So we can eat it with a cup of milo"**

They all sing together and Starlily sweat drops.

" **It's time for going back because I miss my mommy"** Tsubasa sings.

The door still didn't open.

" **I know I know it didn't open because it didn't like Gingka's voice."** Masamune says.

" **Hey."** Gingka says. **"It didn't open because of the last line Tsubasa sang."** Masamune says.

Suddenly they hear a very nice voice which was singing a very rocking song. It was Gangam style by PSY. Suddenly Gingka, Masamune, Dony and Tsubasa start dancing on the song.

The door opens. They all scream happily. **"Who are you and how did you know the song?"** Tsubasa asks the girl who was singing Gangam style.

" **I am Madonna, daughter of Batman. I know every key to every door in this world."** Madonna says.

Masamune, Gingka, Tsubasa and Dony thank Madonna and say **"I'll always remember you carry your dreams until they come true. Each breath that I take each moment awaits I'll always remember you because you made us dance on Gangam style."**

Madonna laughs. **"If you're the daughter of batman then can you fly?"** Tsubasa says.

Madonna says **"Yes."**

" **Then show us."** Gingka says. Madonna jumps down from the place Kyoya fell down and joins Kyoya and Masamune sees down and sees Kyoya halfway up the mountain climbing it. Masamune throws a rock on Kyoya's face and Kyoya falls back down. **"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"** Kyoya says falling down.

Then they all continue their journey to the volcano.


	10. Crossing the volcano

**OC Sella by az23bv**

Chapter 10

They go towards the volcano which is looking just like it is gonna erupt. They all go carefully by the 1 inch mountain and at the end Tsubasa falls down. **"Bye bye Tsubasa has a safe flight."** Masamune says while Tsubasa is falling down. Then comes another guardian who guards the volcano he says that **"if you want to get across then battle and defeat me. My name is Sella." "Okay then I'll battle you first."** Masamune says. They both battle hard and Sella wins quickly and easily. Then Dony battles her and wins easily. **"How but how did you beat me?"** Sella says. **"Okay then I'll open the door. I HATE ONE DIRECTION."** Sella says and a magical door opens. **"Masamune will not go with you guys."** Sella says. **"Oh man"** Masamune cries. Masamune goes backwards and quickly hides behind a rock. **"Wow what great speed that kid has."** Sella says while going into the cave. The others continue their journey through the magical door and it closes and a wall appears. Masamune quickly goes and jumps over the wall and finds the others. **"Huh what a jerk those guardians were we only had to climb a wall to get past."** Masamune says. Then they find an enormous cave from which red light is glowing. Then they go inside they see…


	11. Meeting Ryuga

Chapter 11

They went inside and saw that Ryuga was training with L Drago on the lava. They all came and saw that L drago was floating above the lava.

Dony says **"Hey you, you are the one who took all of my villagers away. I am here to defeat you and take them back."**

" **Okay okay then I will battle you little brat."** Ryuga says.

Masamune says **"I'll battle him first and defeat him. You guys just rest."**

They both launch their beys and Striker was out in the first strike. **"What the what happened. Hey I guess my bey slipped. Let's try again."** Masamune says.

" **Just shut up and get aside. Who's the next one?"** Ryuga says.

" **I'll battle you. Old rival."** Gingka says.

They both launch their beys. It's a very tough fight and Gingka loses. Pegasus falls out of the stadium and L Drago keeps hitting Pegasus and Pegasus is broken into one thousand pieces.

" **Why did you do that?"** Gingka cries.

Ryuga ignores him and says **"Who's next?..."**


	12. Football

Chapter 12

" **I am next."** Dony says.

They both are about to launch their beys but an enormous bird comes with a mouse holding in the claws.

" **Where did these animals come from?"** Dony says.

The bird turns into Ryo and the mouse turns into Kyoya.

" **Hey it's Phoenix and Leone. Kyoya and dad."** Gingka says.

" **I'll battle him first Dony."** Kyoya says.

They both launch their beys and Kyoya loses after a little tough match. **"Now it's me."** Ryo says.

They both launch their beys and Ryuga wins again.

" **Let's do this."** Dony says.

It is a very tough battle and in the end both of the beys are moving very slowly. They both use their special moves and Ryuga wins.

" **Hah you all lost."** Ryuga says.

" **Okay then let's play a match of football and decide who wins. Beyblade is too easy for me."** Masamune says.

" **Then why did you lose?"** Ryuga says.

" **I was just exhausted from battling so many times today that's why I lost."** Masamune says.

" **What's your excuse Gingka?"** Masamune says but Gingka doesn't answers. He is just moving left and right.

" **What happened son? Why are you moving here and there?"** Ryo asks.

" **Ryuga do you have a bathroom?"** Gingka says.

Everyone anime falls to the ground. **"Yeah yeah go in the lava and do it."** Ryuga says.

" **But I have to poop so with what will I wash it with?"** Gingka says.

" **Wash it with lava."** Ryuga says.

" **Then I'll burn."** Gingka says.

" **Guys what about football?"** Masamune says.

" **What about my poop?"** Gingka says.

Everyone ignores Gingka and Ryuga says **"We don't have a ball."**

Ryo looks down in the river and sees that Tsubasa is laying down on a rock. Ryo prepares to fly down.

" **Dad please bring a bucket of water for me so I can poop."** Gingka says.

Ryo goes and brings the bucket and Tsubasa up. Gingka poops and says **"Ahhh that feels better."**

" **Now we can play football."** Gingka says.

They all see that Tsubasa is dead and Masamune says that **"Now he is no use for us. Let's cut his face and play football with it."**

" **Good idea."** Ryuga says.

" **But his long creepy hair will come in the way."** Dony says.

" **I have an idea."** Masamune says. **"Let's burn his hair in the lava."**

Kyoya goes down to the lava and burns Tsubasa's hair in the lava and they start to play football…


	13. Playing football

Chapter 13

Masamune and Dony become the captains and make the teams. Masamune chooses Gingka and Dony chooses Ryo and Kyoya.

" **Hey no fair."** Masamune says. **"I only have one person on my team."**

Suddenly Yu comes in and joins Masamune's team. **"Hey where did you come from?"** Masamune says.

" **I sensed you guys need another team member so I came."** Yu says.

Yu becomes the keeper of Masamune's team and Dony becomes the keeper of his own team.

" **You forgot about me?"** Ryuga said. **"I wanna play too."**

" **I will take Ryuga on my team."** Dony says.

" **Hey you have more members on your team now."** Masamune says.

" **I can join your team."** Kenta says and joins Masamune's team.

Gingka kicks the ball and passes it to Masamune. Masamune dodges Kyoya and Ryo and kicks in the goal and Dony can't stop it so Masamune's team gets 1 goal. **"I know I'm the number one footballer."** Masamune says. **"I even defeated Christiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi."**

" **And when did that happen?"** Gingka says.

" **Yesterday when I was sleeping."** Masamune says.

Then Dony's team starts with a kick off. Kyoya has Tsubasa's head as the ball and is running towards the goal. Masamune comes and snatches it from him. Dony grabs the ball in his hands and shoots the ball is coming towards Ryo but Masamune stops it with his chest and scores with a wally. Gingka gets jealous and snatches the ball from Kyoya and tries to shoot inside the goal of Dony but his shoot is so bad that it goes inside his own goal.

" **On goal."** Ryuga says in happiness.

" **Its 2-1 now."** Yu says.

" **What did you do Gingka?"** Masamune says and he sends Gingka for goal kippering. Masamune sends Yu near the opponent's goal and sends Kenta for defending. Masamune takes the ball from Gingka. Masamune goes with the ball and dodges Ryuga and Kyoya. And then he passes it to Yu and Yu kicks the ball inside the goal and he scores. **"Gooooaaaallll."** Kenta says.

" **Now it's your turn to do a goal Kenta."** Masamune says and suddenly the sky becomes dark and a bey colored bey is coming from the sky….

 **Please read and review.**


	14. Meeting Nemesis

Chapter 14

 **Horse crazy Ashay's guess is always right. Its nemesis.**

The bey that is falling from the sky is Nemesis. A tall man comes with the bey too.

" **My name is Rago and I am the owner of Nemesis."** Rago says.

" **What? Now don't interrupt our football game."** Masamune says and kicks the ball that is Tsubasa's head. Rago picks up Tsubasa's head up and throws it down in the volcano.

" **I am the God of destruction and this is my bey Nemesis. You think I'm a fool that I wanna play football with you?"** Rago says.

" **So you wanna battle?"** Gingka says.

" **Let's see which one of you can defeat me."** Rago says and launches his bey.

" **I will battle you first."** Ryo says.

They both launch their beys and after a short match Ryo loses.

" **I will battle you now."** Gingka says. **"Look out Gingka. he is very strong."** Ryo says.

" **I can handle this."** Gingka says and launches his bey. **"Pegasus star booster attack."** Gingka says and it hits Nemesis but it doesn't even have a scratch. Nemesis hits Pegasus and Pegasus loses.

" **Oh no I lost."** Gingka says.

" **Who's next?"** Rago says.

" **I am next."** Masamune says.

Masamune and Rago have a tough battle but Masamune loses.

Then Ryuga battles him and loses. Then Yu battles him and loses. Then Dony battles him and loses. Then Kenta battles him and loses. Then Kyoya battles him and loses.

" **You are all fools. No one could defeat me."** Rago says.

" **I know. Let's have a football match. I am sure I can defeat you at it**. **"** Masamune says.

" **What? I don't have time for that."** Rago says.

" **You are a pussy cat because you are scared to lose from me."** Masamune says.

" **What did you say? I can defeat you at anything."** Rago says.

" **Well let's see."** Masamune says. **"Rago is on my team."** Dony says.

" **What? Then you'll have more members than us."** Masamune says.

" **I will join your team Masamune."** Someone's voice says…..

 **Please read and review.**


	15. The final battle

Chapter 15 last chapter

When they see back they see that it is someone with a mask on him. Masamune says in fright, **"Who are you and how do you know my name?"**

" **I am the mask man."** Says the man.

" **Take off your mask."** Gingka says.

" **No I will only do it if Kyoya says so."** The masked man says.

" **Oh then it must be Benkei."** Kenta says.

" **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? How do you know Kenta?"** Benkei says.

" **Because you are a big fan of Kyoya."** Kenta says.

" **Come on guys let's start the match of football."** Masamune says.

Benkei goes in Masamune's team. Masamune sets the formation Benkei goes for goal keeping, Gingka and Yu go for defending and Masamune and Kenta become strikers.

" **What are you fools doing? I am going to destroy the world and you think of playing football."** Rago says.

" **We don't have time for your foolish talks."** Masamune says. **"Let's continue the match."**

" **But I'm scared of this Gago."** Yu says.

" **It's no biggy Yu he's just a pussy cat."** Masamune says.

" **My name is Rago not Gago and I am no pussy cat you fool."** Rago says.

Suddenly Rago throws his hands up in the air and the lava from the volcano starts to rise. Everyone gets so shocked and scared. Yu hides behind Gingka and screams in fear.

" **Now you get my power."** Rago says in a very angry voice.

" **Yeah yeah we get it Gago now please get it down."** Masamune says but his voice is full of fear.

" **What do we do now?"** Benkei says.

" **We fight him."** Kyoya says.

" **But we battled with him before and we all lost."** Ryo says.

" **Hey wait a second but what was our purpose for coming here?"** Masamune says.

" **Oh yeah we had to take revenge from Ryuga and bring Dony's villagers back."** Gingka says.

" **But where is Ryuga asks?"** Dony asks.

They all look around to see where Ryuga is and no one can see him. Suddenly they look back and see Ryuga standing with Madoka with a gun in his hand pointed towards Madoka.

" **Madoka what are you doing here?"** Gingka says.

" **Ryuga came to the bey pit and asked me to fix his bey. I said no because he is a bad guy so then he took me here and now he is going to kill me."** Madoka says.

" **What you can't do that Ryuga."** Gingka says.

" **Why Gingka?"** Ryuga says.

" **Because she fixes our beyblades and if she dies then our beyblades die."** Kenta says.

" **Well you can kill her but first ask where her mechanical kit is so we can hire another person for fixing beys."** Yu says.

" **No Yu. How can you say that?"** Madoka says.

" **Well because you are uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Well don't kill her Ryuga."** Yu says.

" **Ooooooooooooo I'm unbeatable.**

 **Walking down this endless volcano**

 **Nothing but my enemies will say no**

 **I will kill this little girl**

 **But then you will get in a hurl**

 **Cuz no one can fix your beys then**

 **Because she is the one who is going to be dead"** Ryuga sings.

A secret passage open from behind Ryuga and all of Dony's villagers are in it trapped in cages.

" **First you have to defeat me to get them."** Ryuga says.

" **Mr. Gago can you please defeat him for us."** Yu says.

" **Yes but only if you say my right name."** Rago says.

" **But what is it?"** Yu says.

" **My name is Rago and I am the God of destruction with Nemesis as my bey."** Rago says.

" **Okay now defeat him Rago."** Yu says.

Rago launches his bey and Ryuga also and after a long match Ryuga wins.

" **Hahahahaha. I have defeated all of you now you cannot take all of these villagers."** Ryuga says and then he notices that all the villagers are out of the cage.

" **What how did you all get out?"** Ryuga says.

" **While you were battling Rago we opened the cage and set them free."** Dony says.

" **Come on. Run everybody run."** Masamune says.

" **Will you still destroy the world Mr. Gago?"** Yu says.

" **Hahahahahaha. Little kid. I like you very much so I will kill you."** Rago says.

" **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"** Yu says.

Yu runs for his life. When they all have reached across the mountain then Gingka realizes that they forgot Madoka.

" **Hey Masamune we forgot Madoka."** Gingka says. **"Let's go back to bring her."**

" **Oh yes I wanted to get striker fixed so yeah let's get her."** Masamune says.

Gingka and Masamune go back to the mountain to get Madoka and they see Ryuga sitting on a rock and crying.

" **Lets go Madoka."** Gingka says.

" **Okay."** Madoka says.

" **You burn here Ryuga."** Masamune says.

" **Bye bye Ryuga**." Madoka says.

They all go back to their houses and villages and live happily ever after.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story I hope you liked it. I will write another story and post it so please review on that one too.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Horse Crazy Ashay**

 **GinMado123**

 **LoveWildFangFury**

 **Dark shadow**

 **Little A Granger**

 **Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki**

 **Glitzy99**

 **And everyone else for the reviews.**


End file.
